Stubborn Love
by Draconis Occidentalis
Summary: Liz has a fever and Kid has to go on a mission for his father. Seeing as only being able to use Patti in a fight would be asymmetrical, Lord Death suggests temporarily using another weapon. But what other weapon(s) would be symmetrical and compatible with Kid? KidxTsubaki because there needs to be more of this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Death City. The sun was shining brightly, the citizens were all joyous, and the DWMA was nice, quite, and peaceful.

BUT not too far from there, Gallows Mansion was far from quiet or peaceful.

"What do you mean 'You're sick'?!"

Inside the Mansion, a certain meister and weapon were arguing. Liz Thompson lay in her bed, her temperature much higher then normal. "Kid, I have a fever! I'm not sure if I'll able to well enough to do anything for a few days!" she snapped at her meister. "But I have to go on a mission tomorrow and if you aren't with me, then I'll only have Patti!" Kid complained. Liz sighed, "And that'd be asymmetrical . . .just cancel on the mission . . .and let me rest."

Liz pulled the covers over her head, signaling the end of the conversation. "I can't cancel the mission. It's-" Kid started to say, but realized Liz wasn't listening anymore. "I guess I should go talk to father about it," he muttered to himself and walked out of the room.

He was immediately glomped by Patti. "Hey Kid! What's wrong?" she asked excitedly. "Your sister isn't feeling well, so I don't think we'll be going on that mission tomorrow . . ." he answered. Patti frowned, "Awwww!"

"Patti, how about you make some food for your sister? I'm going to be out for a while and I wouldn't want her to be all alone, without someone to take care of her," Kid said. "YAY! I'll make her some soup!" Patti said excitedly and ran into the direction of the kitchen.

"Just don't destroy my house in the process!" Kid shouted after her.

Kid walked down the street, headed towards the DWMA. 'Urgh, what am I going to do?! I refuse to fight with just Patti, but . . .the mission is important!'

He sighed in frustration. Sometimes, Kid really hated having OCD. "Sup Kid!" a familiar voice said. Kid looked around and saw Black Star and Tsubaki about a few feet away. "Oh, hi guys," he replied. "We were just headed over to Maka and Soul's place to have lunch, you wanna come?" Black Star asked. "Uh, no. I have something to do at the DWMA," Kid said.

"Your loss. Maka said she was cooking a ton of food!" Black Star said. "Whatever. Say hi to them for me," Kid said, rolling his eyes. He had no patience for Black Star right now. The shinigami started to walk away and failed to notice how quiet Tsubaki had been.

It wasn't too long before he reached the giant scructure of the DWMA. He sighed and walked inside, heading straight to the Death Room.

(Inside the Death Room)

"This is rather a . . .problem," Lord Death said, after listening to what his son had told him about Liz's illness. "Which is why I came to talk to you about it," Kid said. "Well . . .usually I'd suggest for someone else to take this mission, but you still want to take it, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then, I'd suggest you find another weapon that you'll be able to fight with," Lord Death said. "I don't think that'll work. There are very few symmetrical weapons and even fewer that'd also be compatible with me," Kid said.

"Er . . .I'm sorry for interrupting, but maybe . . .I could fill in for Liz and Patti?" a voice from behind the two shinigami's said. Kid turned around to see Tsubaki standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"My chain scythe form is symmetrical in a way . . ." Tsubaki continued. "That's true . . ." Kid said. 'When did Tsubaki even get here?! Isn't she supposed to be with the others?' he thought to himself. "But I don't think your soul would be that compatable with mine," Kid said.

"I'm compatible with Black Star, I'm sure I can be with you," Tsubaki said. Kid stayed silent, thinking about what Tsubaki's had said. Her weapon form was, in a way, symmetrical and it was rather possible she was compatible with him.

But there was something in the shinigami's head that kept on telling him to decline on Tsubaki's offer. He ignored it, though. There was no reason that he shouldn't just go on the mission, with Tsubaki as a temporary weapon.

"Alright . . .but as long as it's ok with Black Star. He is your meister after all," Kid said. "Oh, yeah! I guess I should tell him . . .but I'm sure he'll be ok with it!" Tsubaki said.

"Well, I think you've found your weapon for the mission!" Lord Death announced. "Yes, I think I have," Kid said and glanced at Tsubaki, giving her a smile. "Shall I walk you out?" he asked. "Uh, sure?" Tsubaki said.

The two of them walked out of the Death Room and into the halls of the DWMA. "So, Tsubaki, weren't you supposed to be at that lunch at Soul and Maka's place?" Kid asked, curious as what her answer would be.

"Um . . .well . . .I might've followed you here," Tsubaki muttered. "Oh . . ." Kid said, "Wait, why'd you do that?"

"Er . . .it just seemed like something was wrong and I wanted to know what it was . . .and maybe help?" Tsubaki said. "You could've just asked, instead of following me all the way into the Death Room," Kid replied. "You're right. I should've just asked. I'm sorry that I followed you!" she said.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm just saying for future reference," Kid said. "Oh . . .ok," Tsubaki said.

"Anyway, we should probably go find Black Star now," Kid said. "Right. He's probably at Maka and Soul's place . . .and has eaten all the food," Tsubaki said, sighing.

"Hehe, that sounds like him," Kid said, chuckling, "I guess you should go make sure he doesn't get killed by Maka because he insulted her somehow. Well . . .how about we meet at my mansion tomorrow, at around . . .10:00?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" Tsubaki said and started to part from Kid, when she turned back to him, "Um . . .I feel stupid for just asking this now, but . . .where are we going for the mission?"

"Paris, France," Kid replied.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next night)

"Paris really is beautiful," Tsubaki said, glancing around the, not so empty, streets (despite night already have fallen). The weapon and young shinigami had arrived not too long ago and were now wandering around. "Hehe, yes it is, but we still need to focus on the mission Tsubaki," Kid said. "Right! I'm sorry for getting distracted!" she said.

Kid chuckled, "It's ok, just focus. Now, my father told me that there's been some suspicion of a gang of Kishin Eggs working together."

"That's interesting . . .they don't usually work together, do they?" Tsubaki asked. "Er . . .yes, but the more intelligent ones may work in groups," Kid explained. "So, how do we find this gang?" she asked.

"Well, like most Kishin Eggs, they would come out at night. Now, the few killings that have happened, have been around a certain area. We can patrol around that area, to see if we can find this gang," Kid explained, "Just follow me. It isn't too far from here."

(At the location of the patrolling area)

"You didn't tell me the area that we had to patrol was the Eiffel Tower!" Tsubaki complained to Kid, who had led the way to the giant monument.

"Sorry, I didn't think it mattered," he said, suddenly feeling a little guilty that he hadn't told her. "No, it doesn't," Tsubaki muttered. Kid noticed that she was starting to fidget, like she had this morning . . .

_Kid was just outside of his house, pacing. It was 10:05 and Tsubaki hadn't arrived yet. 'Where is she?! I do NOT want to be late!' _

_"Hey Kid! Whatcha doing out here?" Patti said from behind Kid, startling him. "Ack-oh . . .hello Patti. I'm just waiting for Tsubaki," he said. "Ok! Liz told me to tell you to not be too much of a handful for Tsubaki," Patti said. _

_"He won't be a handful," Tsubaki's voice said in front of them. "Hi Tsubaki! Kid's been waiting out here for-" Patti started to say, when Kid put his hand over her mouth. "Er, good morning Tsubaki. What did Black Star say?"_

_"Oh, he was perfectly fine with it," she said, but Kid noticed her fidgeting a little when she said that._

'I wonder why she keeps on doing that,' Kid thought. 'Oh well, it doesn't really matter.'


	4. Chapter 4

The messier and weapon had decided to split up, to cover more ground. They'd meet back in 18 minutes (because 15 minutes didn't have a perfect number in it) and check in with each other.

Kid walked off in his direction to patrol and glanced back at Tsubaki, who had started walking toward her direction, too. Her back was facing him, but Kid could still notice a few _features _about Tsubaki.

'No, don't think like that Kid!' he thought to himself and started to walk off, again.

'Now that I think about it . . .Tsubaki herself is pretty symmetrical in a way,' he continued to think 'And she can tolerant me more then Liz can.'

"Wait, I'm not thinking of replacing Liz and Patti with Tsubaki! That's ridiculous!" he shouted out loud. He glanced around and realized that he was getting a few weird looks by the locals walking around here.

'You should shut up now,' he thought and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

'Tsubaki's still nice and pretty, though . . .' he continued to think. 'I can't be too sure if her breasts are symmetrical, but her as-' Kid stopped himself from finishing that thought. 'God, I really need to just focus on the mission.'

He realized he had wandered a bit too far and 10 minutes had already passed. 'I need to head back. I hope Tsubaki has seen something, otherwise we might need to stay overnight somewhere,' he thought.

He walked back from where he came and this time, really focused on the mission. He spread his soul Soul Perception as far as it could (only about a block), but couldn't sense any Kishin Egg's anywhere.

'This is weird . . .something should've happened by now,' he began to worry. There was always the possibility that there wasn't a gang of Kishin Egg's working together, but that usually wasn't the case. Someone had been killing and stealing all those Innocent Soul's and he was going to find out who.

Kid eventually reached the place where he and Tsubaki had been before, waiting for her to return.

The 18 minutes had passed and she still hadn't returned. Kid got a little ticked because she wasn't on time, again, but he wasn't that mad.

20 minutes . . .

A bit more mad.

24 minutes . . .

Ok, now he was getting a little worried.

30 minutes . . .

Kid was definently getting worried now.

35 minutes . . .

"I'm going to look for her," he said, very worried now. Tsubaki wouldn't be this late, right? She could've just wandered off, getting distracted by the city.

But something in the back of Kid's head told him that wasn't the case.

'She might've ran into that gang . . .'

"No," Kid shook his head in denial, "Tsubaki knows how to defend herself, she wouldn't be caught that-"

He heard a scream not to far away from here.

It was Tsubaki's.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! It's all appreciated very much! I hope that I'm not making the characters not too OOC, but its kind of hard when writing pairings like this epic one . . .**

**~Draconis**


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Kid thought in his head as he ran in the direction he had heard Tsubaki scream. 'How could I have been such an idiot?! As soon as I'd realized that she was late, I should've gone looking for her!'

He kept looking down every street and ally way, hoping Tsubaki would be there, but there he couldn't find anything. All the worst of possibilities that could've happened to her, came to Kid's mind. 'Don't think like that, Kid!'

He continued searching, but still found nothing. There was no more screams and he couldn't sense Tsubaki's soul anywhere or any Kishin Eggs (in case they might've taken her). He sighed in defeat, trying to think of what to do.

Kid HAD to find Tsubaki, that was for certain. But how was he supposed to find her when he had looked everywhere already? And he had no idea, what had even happened to her.

Before he could continue his thought process, he sensed a Kishin Egg through his Soul Perception. Kid took a fighting stance and looked around to see nothing. The Kishin Egg had even disappeared.

"Ugh . . .it must be my imagination," he said out loud.

"Wrong sweetheart~" a female voice said from behind Kid and before he could defend himself, something whacked him on the back of his head, knocking him out.

* * *

Kid was back at the DWMA, sitting in class.

_When did I get here?_

He saw Stein doing his usual dissection and his friends were sitting all around him in their usual order. Soul and Maka behind him, Liz and Patti next to him (on his right), and Black Star also behind him-

But Tsubaki was sitting next to Kid, on his right. "T-tsubaki?!" Kid yelled, surprised at seeing her again. He pulled her into a hug, "I had no idea where you were! I thought those Kishin Egg's had captured you and . . .and-"

Kid was interrupted, when Tsubaki pulled away from him, giving him a concerned look. "What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused. "Paris. We went to Paris, to investigate a gang of Kishin Egg's," he said.

"That was weeks ago and I never got captured," Tsubaki said.

_What?!_

"I wouldn't want to interrupt the love birds, but this is class. You can flirt later," Stein said. "Wait . . .who is he talking about?" Kid asked, confused. Tsubaki merely smiled and placed her hand in his. "He's talking about us," she said. Kid blushed, not expecting that.

_When did Tsubaki and I ever become a couple?!_

Soon enough, class was over and Tsubaki dragged Kid out of the classroom and into an empty hallway. "Tsubaki, what-" he started to ask, when she pulled him into a kiss. Kid immediately stiffened, unsure of what to do.

_Despite the fact that I'm questioning this whole scenario right now, you should probably just kiss her back. _

And that's exactly what he did.


	6. Chapter 6

_"What are you doing?! Let me go!"_

_"It's too late, sweetheart~"_

_"Kid! Wake up! Please, wake up!"_

"T-tsubaki?" Kid asked, breaking away from the kiss. She gave him a confused stare, "I'm right here." "But I thought I heard you yelling at me to wake up," he said. Kid swore that he saw anger flash in Tsubaki's eyes, for a moment, when she said, "It doesn't matter, you have me, now."

She pulled him into another kiss, but this time he didn't hesitate to return it.

_What am I doing?! _

Kid pulled Tsubaki closer to him, deepening the kiss. Obviously, he was not going to be listening to his voice of reason.

_"Kid! Help me-AH!"_

_"Shut up, you stupid weapon."_

"Ok, I definently heard it that time," Kid said, reluctantly, breaking away again. "Heard what?" Tsubaki asked. "Your voice. It was asking me for help . . .then was cut off by this other voice and you sounded like you were in pain," he explained. "It was just your imagination," Tsubaki said, giving him that adorable smile of hers.

"Heh . . .yeah, it probably was," Kid said, chuckling. He looked at Tsubaki, giving her a smirk, "Now, where were we?"

_"Kid, if you don't wake up . . .then-then . . . Black Star will mess up the DWMA's symmetry, again!"_

Kid's eyes immediately snapped open, when he heard this. He glanced around the room, from where he was laying, and saw that he was in his . . .living room?

'When did I get here? Wasn't I just-'

Kid's thoughts were interrupted, when Tsubaki came into the room, with Liz and Patti. They were chatting about something, when Tsubaki noticed Kid. "Oh, we're sorry if we woke you up," she said. Kid sat up from where he had been laying on the couch, "No, you didn't wake me up."

"Uh, come one Patti, we've got that _thing_ we gotta do, remember?" Liz hissed at her sister. "What thing-" Patti started to ask, when Liz dragged her out of the living room.

Kid chuckled at the sisters, but stopped short, when he felt a bursting pain in his head. "Ow," he muttered, placing his hand on his forehead. "Kid, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine . . .I just got this weird headache," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, it'll pass soon enough, sweetheart," Tsubaki said and was about to touch his hand with hers, when he suddenly smacked her hand away.

"…..What…..did…you say?" Kid asked, hesitantly. "That . . .it'll just pass soon enough, sweetheart?" Tsubaki said, confused.

_Now it all makes sense . . ._

"Tsubaki, do you love me?" Kid asked.

"Of course I do!"she said.

Kid chuckled, "I thought you'd say that . . .but I'm sorry to say . . .that isn't true."

"Wha-"

"Because you aren't real. This whole thing is just my imagination."

* * *

Kid's eyes jolted open and he knew, that this time, this world was real. He was lying on his back, looking up at a dark gray ceiling. He sat up and realized how sore he was.

'How long have I been lying there?'

Kid stood up and stretched a little, surveying his situation. He was still trying to figure out what that whole dream, before was. For now, he'd just try and figure out where he was.

He was in a single room, that only had one door in it. There were no windows, but it was pretty bright in the room, somehow. Kid looked behind himself and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Tsubaki, the real one, lying on the ground. He could see a few cuts on her, but they were all small. He ran over to her and crouched down beside her. He could now see that she was unconscious.

'Tsubaki . . .what is going on? I thought this was supposed to be a simple mission. Not one that would put you in danger.'


End file.
